SUPERBOY
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: PRE-52. Las aventuras y desventuras de Conner Kent en Smallville, haciendo amistades. Conociendo nuevos amores. Luego de su regreso de la muerte


_Superman creado por. Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster_

_Superboy creado por. Jerry Siegel_

_Kal-K 2.0_

Presenta

**Superboy**

_Protagonistas:_

_Colton__ Haynes es Conner Kent/Superboy_

_Bella Thorne es Bonnie_

_Jason Dolley es Simon Valentine_

_Annette O'toole es Martha Kent_

_Actuación Especial De:_

_Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman_

_Erica Durance es Lois Lane_

Estados Unidos. Smallville, Granja de la familia Kent

Conner Kent se encuentra en su último año de secundaria, en el pueblo de Smallville. Viviendo con su abuela adoptiva Martha Kent y junto a la mascota de su padre Clark Kent. De nombre Krypto, el día de hoy nuestro joven de acero no ha tenido clases, debido a una reunión del personal de la secundaria.

Hizo sus tareas en la granja y decidió ir a desayudar, a una cafetería a las afueras de Smallville por la parte trasera del pueblo, es decir cerca de la granja. Además que Martha no se encontraba en la granja, se encontraba en casa de una amiga. Acompañándola, porque hace un día había enviudado y no quería estar sola, esta que llegaran sus hijos y nietos. A Conner, su amigo de la secundaria Smallville. Simon Valentine le había hablado de la cafetería, que habían reabierto hace unas semanas y que lo mejor que ofrecen son las hamburguesas. Así que como iba diciendo, termino de hacer sus deberes en la granja y partió volando hacía allá

Cuando llego allí. Conner observo el lugar desocupado, eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y los únicos que estaban allí, eran uno pocos camioneros. Kent al entrar a la cafetería Coyote esa mañana, así se llama el lugar. Se quedo miraron a una joven camarera de cabello rojizo y ella observan al chico que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros lo suficientemente calientes, ella se sonrojo. El combustible erótico entre él y la camarera Bonnie casi incendia el lugar.

Conner se acerco a la barra y tomo asiento. Una camarera mayor iba a tomar su orden, Bonnie le pidió a esa camarera su lugar. La señora miro Conner, sonrió y acepto, Bonnie se acerco a Conner y lo miro directamente a los ojos

Hola bonito, que vas a pedir – sacan una pequeña libreta de su uniforme y le sonrió

El se le queda observando y claro un poco nervioso dice – yo…bueno, una hamburguesa y un jugo de piña. Por favor

OK. Enseguida vuelvo – ella se dio vuelta, moviendo su trasero muy seductoramente. Conner lo miraba muy fijamente

OH. Por dios – dijo Conner, en un pequeño susurro. En ese momento, le llego un mensaje WhatsApp a su teléfono móvil. De parte de Clark

_Hola Chico _

_¿Como estas? – le escribía Clark, conner tomo su teléfono y le escribió _

_Estoy bien, apunto de desayunar y tu. Clark? – le pregunto a su padre_

_Bien, en minutos de irme al Planet. Cuando quieras, ven a visitarnos. Te queremos, Lois manda saludos. Adiós – Conner sonrió al ver esto_

_Pronto iré, papá – le escribió, sin darse cuenta que lo observaban _

Linda sonrisa, guapo – le decía. Conner se le quedo viendo – Aquí esta tu desayuno y mi numero telefónico, por cierto. Mi nombre es Bonnie y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Conner se sonrojo – Gracias y mi nombre es Kent…Conner Kent

Un agrado de conocerte. Conner Kent – le dice y ambos se quedan mirando

Varias horas después. Conner se encontraba en la base de operaciones de los jóvenes titanes, sentado en el sofá. Cuando escucho una vez femenina detrás de el

Hey…Super – sintió unos labios que besaban su cuello

El se levanto rápidamente y le hablo – Rose. Basta – ella rodea el sofá y lo abrazo

Que pasa, tú y yo estamos solos. Ya no estas con Cassie, pensó que podríamos hacer algo… - Conner detuvo las manos Rose, que iban llegando a su entre pierna

No. Eso no va a pasar – le dijo, mientras dejaba a Rose, muy frustrada

Veras, que unos de estos días. Te pillare con la guardia baja – se decía para si misma

Mientras que Conner salía de la base de operaciones, le enviaba un mensaje a Bonnie

_Hola. Soy Conner, quieres salir conmigo. Hoy – Conner le pregunto. Pasaron unos minutos, cuando ella le respondió_

_Bombo, claro que quiero salir contigo. Te espero a los ocho, afuera de la cafetería. Un beso, nos vemos – Conner, no podía estar más_

_OK. Allí estaré, un beso para ti también – emprendió el vuelvo, hacia la granja. Se fue directamente a la ducha, para quitarse el olor de Rose y esperar a que pasaran dos horas _


End file.
